<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〈佑灰〉正如惡俗愛情喜劇的翻版 by Hanalim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037013">〈佑灰〉正如惡俗愛情喜劇的翻版</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim'>Hanalim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學<br/>◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛<br/>◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>佑灰 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〈佑灰〉正如惡俗愛情喜劇的翻版</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學<br/>◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛<br/>◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAKE 1</p><p>「珉奎，生日快樂！」文俊輝將擱在餐桌旁的提袋遞給金珉奎，笑意盈盈地說。</p><p>金珉奎放下手中的刀叉抬眼看向文俊輝，接過提袋淡淡地說了句謝謝。</p><p>他沒有打開查看禮物是什麼，按照過往經驗，不是風衣外套就是時尚單品，非常符合金珉奎的職業，但文俊輝老土的眼光和潮流隔絕的體質總是不能準確地抓住他的喜好，三年來都是如此。</p><p>「是件駝色風衣，我猶豫很久，最後在專櫃小姐的推薦下買了，一定很適合珉奎。」文俊輝見金珉奎收下才又重新拿起餐具，一邊切著牛排一邊說道。</p><p>金珉奎聽的心不在焉，他分神想著徐明浩現在不知道在做什麼，若當初他沒有一時心軟答應文俊輝的邀約，此刻他應該是和徐明浩在漢江邊騎車才對。</p><p>文俊輝偷偷瞥了眼金珉奎，侷促不安地抬了抬鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡，他能感受到戀人興致不高，甚至對他的安排和禮物毫不關心，有點難過卻又不知如何是好。</p><p>其實他還準備了一個禮物，可是金珉奎冷淡的反應讓他說不出口。</p><p>他們交往三年，好幾次金珉奎向他示好，明著暗著告訴他想要有更近一步的關係，但文俊輝個性保守始終沒答應。</p><p>好不容易他做了數番心理建設，想在金珉奎生日這天和他一同旅遊、享用豐盛的燭光晚餐，最後在兩人獨處足以遠眺雪嶽山的觀景房把自己全然交給他。</p><p>雖然前面兩項金珉奎配合著參與了，可是看的出來他很不耐煩，一路上總是逕自滑著手機不搭理他，對於晚上的安排更是沒有任何期待。</p><p>「珉奎…」文俊輝低喚。</p><p>金珉奎拉回飄忽的心神，輕淺回應，「嗯？」</p><p>「你不開心嗎…」</p><p>金珉奎沒有回答，抬手看了眼腕錶，心想現在回去應該還來的及搭上最後一班開往首爾的巴士。</p><p>「接下來還有什麼安排？」金珉奎問的直接，雖然他覺得答案根本不重要。</p><p>「呃…」文俊輝有些窘迫，他不知該如何回答，赤裸裸告訴他想把自己給他這種話太害臊了。</p><p>「如果沒有安排，我先走了。」金珉奎將咖啡一口飲盡站了起來，拿起擱在椅背的外套穿上。</p><p>「走…走去哪？」文俊輝被金珉奎的話弄懵，他不是已經答應今天要和他一起慶生了嗎？</p><p>「回首爾。」金珉奎只丟下三個字就要離開，隨後想起什麼又轉回身，「你睡一晚明天再回來，算我帳上。」說著掏出皮夾裡的卡放到桌上便頭也不回的走了。</p><p>文俊輝愣愣地看著金珉奎離去的背影，胸口感到一陣悶痛，眼睛酸澀像是隨時都要潰堤。</p><p>他沒想到金珉奎這麼決絕，決絕到連一刻都不想多待，不感動他今日的安排，就這麼把他丟在渡假飯店，急忙地不知道趕回去見誰，連生日禮物都沒拿，桌上那張卡更是嘲諷文俊輝的白費用心。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 2</p><p>金珉奎三年前在一場出版社歲末感恩酒會上遇見文俊輝，他是專職模特兒，當時已小有名氣，看過不少圈內的帥哥美女，卻只對吃了一整晚蛋糕的文俊輝產生興趣。</p><p>稍稍打聽，得知原來他是出版社約聘的插畫家，叫文俊輝。</p><p>說真的文俊輝不是他的菜，但他想這種喜歡遠離人群的生物一定非常質樸、單純，偶爾換下口味似乎也不錯。</p><p>於是他開始追求文俊輝，也不管人家是直的還是彎的，一副你就算是直的我也有辦法把你掰彎的架勢。</p><p>完美表現像個絕世好男友，噓寒問暖、花招百出，直指文俊輝毫無防備細膩柔軟的心臟。</p><p>沒過太久他如願追到文俊輝，而文俊輝也如他想像般的簡單。</p><p>好吧，第一年他稱之為質樸。</p><p>第二年，質樸變成了保守。</p><p>然後第三年，保守之外還增添了無趣。</p><p>沒錯，文俊輝整個人都太無趣，和他筆下那些生動活潑的角色人物相距太遠！</p><p> </p><p>所以當金珉奎因緣際會下認識帥氣張揚又極具個人風格的徐明浩時他淪陷了。</p><p>某天收工後他邀徐明浩去家裡喝紅酒，徐明浩微微抬高下巴打量他，那雙魅惑又性感的眼睛足以摧毀人的理智，而後徐明浩傾身附在他耳邊說：「別讓我失望。」</p><p>「別失望，是指紅酒還是我？」</p><p>徐明浩大方坦然地回，「都有。」</p><p>金珉奎隨即恍悟，對！這才是成年人的戀愛，何況徐明浩對他也不是沒感覺。</p><p>是啊，他表現得這麼明顯怎麼會沒感覺，沒感覺的大概只剩惜肉如金的文俊輝。</p><p>那天他和徐明浩在酒精的催化下進行了一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，隔日徐明浩甚至只套件他寬大的襯衫做早餐，他從背後抱住他，將熱氣吹進他的耳膜，輕聲問：「要不要做我的人？」</p><p>徐明浩淺笑反問，「那你男朋友呢？」</p><p>「不重要，反正快分手了。」</p><p>「這樣的話，我就勉強答應吧。」</p><p>語畢，他吻上徐明浩的唇，對方轉身熱切回應，兩人投入到忘記文俊輝隨時有推門而入的可能，然而它始終沒發生。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 3</p><p>文俊輝這晚喝了很多酒，他平時滴酒不沾、菸也不抽，相當潔身自好。</p><p>不是沒有察覺戀人的疏遠和冷漠，只不過他沒有戀愛經驗，不懂怎麼解決眼前的狀況，問了怕他生氣，不問又悶得自己心慌，只好從日常生活中加倍對他體貼和順從。</p><p>他以為這樣多少有所改善，卻在最近一次他提議想在金珉奎家裡過夜時被打了回票，金珉奎翻著時尚雜誌毫不在意地說，「單純蓋棉被睡覺在哪睡不都一樣。」</p><p>文俊輝被堵得啞口無言，最後默默收拾好東西，下樓叫車回家。</p><p>金珉奎連送都不送他，大半夜的，雖說他不是女孩，而他卻連做做樣子都嫌多餘。</p><p>「明早有工作。」</p><p>言下之意是文俊輝和他不同，文俊輝工作時間自由，就算晚歸隔天還是可以睡到自然醒。</p><p>金珉奎的態度讓文俊輝很受傷，好不容易捱到金珉奎生日，做了許多安排，只為挽回戀人漸漸出走的心，可他終究還是失望了。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝倒在床上，酒後的燥熱讓他扯了扯自己的上衣，房內適宜的空調溫度和床單略帶微涼的觸感，讓文俊輝不自覺往上蹭了蹭，找到一個舒服的姿勢便沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 4</p><p>文俊輝睜開眼睛，揉揉發疼的太陽穴從床上坐起來，他不該喝這麼多酒！</p><p>感到一陣涼意，抬手摸了摸上身，呃…他沒穿衣服難怪這麼冷…</p><p>等等…</p><p>他沒穿衣服？！</p><p>文俊輝差點大叫出聲，連忙摀住自己的嘴巴告訴自己冷靜，做了幾個深呼吸，慢慢掀開棉被看了看又蓋上。</p><p>……天，他下半身果然也是裸著的！</p><p>文俊輝不敢轉頭看躺在他身旁的人是誰，他可以肯定那人絕不是金珉奎。</p><p>文俊輝你到底是要多笨，才會這麼稀裡糊塗把自己的第一次給了陌生男人。</p><p>以他的個性，他絕對沒有辦法把這場意外看做是各取所需的一夜情，那就…當沒發生吧…</p><p>對，當做什麼都沒發生。</p><p>文俊輝慢慢地下床，躡手躡腳撿起散落在地上的衣服，然後赤腳逃離了這個“案發現場”，口中還不斷細細低喃，「我就是來旅遊的，對，來旅遊。現在要回家了，什麼都沒發生…」</p><p>離開房間後，文俊輝抵在門板上大口喘著氣，這才發現昨晚睡的房間跟他預訂的不同。</p><p>所以，是他跑錯了房間嗎？！</p><p>文俊輝挫敗地扶額，難怪知勳老是說喝酒容易誤事，這下好了，本該給戀人的禮物莫名送錯對象，還得回去面對不知該如何對戀人啟齒的殘酷。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎雖然昨晚撇下文俊輝走掉，但文俊輝心裡仍想著他，甚至在匆匆退房趕往巴士站的途中還不忘買要給金珉奎及李知勳的土產。</p><p>坐上車後，文俊輝疲憊地癱在椅子上，看著窗外飛逝而過的景色，深深嘆了口氣，金珉奎那邊暫時沒辦法去了，先去找知勳吧，他現在特別需要一個知心人為他開導解惑。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 5</p><p>李知勳捧著洋芋片站在自家玄關處，看著門外落魄頹喪的文俊輝，心底是九分瞭然。</p><p>「先進來吧。」</p><p>文俊輝換了軟拖，默默跟在李知勳身後，隨他走到客廳坐下。</p><p>李知勳拿起一塊布朗尼塞入口中，「我早就跟你說過他不牢靠。」</p><p>「知勳吶…」文俊輝停頓片刻，喏喏地開口。</p><p>「你們不是一起去過生日？」</p><p>文俊輝點了點頭，「嗯。」</p><p>「雪獄山看了嗎？」李知勳抓起一把洋芋片啃了啃。</p><p>「看了。」</p><p>「燭光晚餐吃了嗎？」</p><p>「也吃了。」</p><p>「重頭戲，那你自己呢，送出去了沒？」</p><p>文俊輝垂頭看著茶几上的零食，神情低落，「…算是吧。」</p><p>「什麼叫算是，發生什麼事了？」</p><p>「哎，他…他昨晚吃完晚餐就走了…」</p><p>李知勳不解，「走去哪？」</p><p>「他說要回首爾…」</p><p>「等等…」李知勳眼睛微瞇盯著文俊輝，「你不要告訴我，他把你丟在那裡自己回來！」</p><p>「…嗯。」</p><p>李知勳聽聞後冷哼一聲，「真是可以的啊！」</p><p>「他讓我睡一晚再回來，結果…」文俊輝看著李知勳欲言又止。</p><p>瞥見文俊輝有些蒼白的臉色，李知勳直覺接下來文俊輝要說的絕不是什麼好事。</p><p>「我很傷心，喝了不少酒，然後…走錯房間…和一個不認識的人發生關係…」</p><p>李知勳怒不可遏，「啊？！馬的，我一定要去砍了那個王八蛋！」</p><p>「誰？」文俊輝茫然。</p><p>「當然是金珉奎，不然還有誰！」</p><p>「……」呃，照理來說，一般不都是會對侵犯自己的人發脾氣嗎？</p><p>李知勳深知好友的腦迴路，粗暴拆著巧克力包裝忿恨地吼，「要不是他丟下你會發生這種事嗎？！這筆帳當然要算在他頭上！」</p><p>「知勳，我該怎麼辦？」</p><p>李知勳嘆了口氣，「看清楚對方是誰了嗎？」</p><p>「沒有，我不敢看。」文俊輝搖頭。</p><p>「雖說不是要對方負責，但總得要知道是誰拿走自己寶貴的第一次不是嗎？」</p><p>「反正事情都已經發生，我現在也只能慢慢調適…沒事的…」文俊輝抬高眼鏡輕聲說道，「珉奎那邊…」</p><p>「不用管他，他自己早就不知道在哪裡和別人打得火熱，只有你這個傻瓜還為他想操守問題！」</p><p>「...好吧。」</p><p>李知勳輕輕撫了撫文俊輝的後背，「總之，俊你不用感覺愧疚，你沒對不起任何人。」</p><p>「嗯。」文俊輝點頭。</p><p>「那抱一個。」</p><p>文俊輝撲進李知勳張開的友誼臂彎，放下心來。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 6</p><p>金珉奎收工返家，鑰匙插進門孔旋了兩下發現門沒鎖，進入屋內換鞋，瞥見文俊輝的休閒鞋整整齊齊地擺在鞋櫃上。</p><p>文俊輝在餐桌上睡著了，他等金珉奎等得太久，本想和他一起吃晚餐，沒想到他回來的時間都讓晚餐變宵夜了。</p><p>被金珉奎搖醒，文俊輝揉揉惺忪的睡眼站了起來，「珉奎，你回來了。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「…我去把菜熱一下。」文俊輝說完正欲走向廚房，卻被金珉奎拉住手臂。</p><p>「不用，我在外面吃過了。」</p><p>「喔。」</p><p>金珉奎走向客廳沙發脫了外套丟在椅背上，文俊輝跟著過來把金珉奎的外套拿起來掛好。</p><p>「珉奎，我買了些土產，不知道你…」</p><p>話語未落，便被金珉奎打斷，「我的卡呢？」</p><p>「…在這裡。」文俊輝轉身走向傳真機，把放在一旁的卡遞給金珉奎，「我沒用。」</p><p>「文俊輝。」</p><p>「嗯？」文俊輝心頭突然湧上一股不好的預感，自從他和金珉奎交往以來，金珉奎很少直呼他本名，就算自己比他還要大，金珉奎也從來不喊他哥。</p><p>「我們不要見面了。」</p><p>文俊輝沒作聲，只是定定看著金珉奎撇開的側臉。</p><p>「我累了，分手吧！不要再見面了。」見文俊輝沒回應，金珉奎趁機把決定全部攤開。</p><p>「珉奎你是不是在怪我？」</p><p>「沒有。」金珉奎明白文俊輝的意思，當然他不否認那只是原因之一，更大的原因是他愛上了徐明浩。</p><p>文俊輝咬了咬下唇，「那…」</p><p>「我不想再這樣下去，沒意思！走之前把我家的備份鑰匙還給我。」金珉奎不給文俊輝任何挽回的機會，硬生生下了逐客令。</p><p>文俊輝從背包裡拿出鑰匙放在桌上一語不發，但緊緊抓著背包的雙手洩漏了他的難過。</p><p>「你把自己的東西帶走，不拿明天過後我就扔了。」</p><p>其實文俊輝沒有什麼東西要拿，物質金錢他不缺，真正要的他帶不走。</p><p>「我沒要拿的，你都扔了吧。」</p><p>金珉奎也不看他，轉身進了臥室，「嗯。」</p><p>「那我走了…」文俊輝對著空氣說完，帶著一身落寞離開了金珉奎的住處。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩從樓梯間走出來，靠在門板上抽菸，看著電梯數字不斷向下減少。</p><p>文俊輝終於離開金珉奎了，他應該感到開心，但實際上他沒有勝利者的優越感；說不清原因，大概他只是單純喜歡金珉奎，而不是刻意要和文俊輝爭搶。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 7</p><p>人總是在獨處時特別脆弱，文俊輝以為自己不會哭，但此刻他已經畫壞第七張圖稿，不得不承認他心裡真的很受傷。</p><p>那天回來之後，他就把自己關在家裡，還給出版社的責編發信說有任何工作都接，這幾天突然湧進不少案件，文俊輝拼命工作，當然也不免暗自神傷。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝到出版社交稿那天，責編俞涵悄悄靠了過來，「俊輝，等會總編要介紹一個人給你認識，是負責下季期刊散文連載的作家。」</p><p>「這和我有什麼關係嗎？」</p><p>俞涵偏頭說道，「他的散文需配插圖。」</p><p>「雲姐不接？」文俊輝理著桌上的圖稿詢問。</p><p>裴雲是出版社的資深插畫家，許多作家御用的金牌人物，畫風細膩且要求甚高，很少有人不屬意他。</p><p>「阿雲想接也沒得接，據說對方指名要你。」</p><p>「我？」文俊輝著實想不明白，他開始插畫家的工作前後也不過五年，現今還處於約聘階段，沒道理被指名。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 8</p><p>「你好，我是全圓佑，目前是一名作家，受出版社所託接下了散文連載的工作，日後還請文先生多多指教。」全圓佑從上衣口袋掏出名片，雙手遞到文俊輝眼前。</p><p>文俊輝接過看了看，果然專職就是不一樣，連名片都有。</p><p>「全老師別這麼說，我還得請你多多協助。」文俊輝斂了斂心神，隨即懊惱，「對不起我沒有名片。」</p><p>全圓佑擺擺手表示不在意，「還有別叫我全先生、全老師，我們年紀相仿，喊我圓佑吧。」</p><p>「這樣會不會不大禮貌？」</p><p>「不會，我之後也直接喊你俊輝。」</p><p>文俊輝笑了下伸出手，「好，合作愉快。」</p><p>「合作愉快。」全圓佑禮貌回握，臉上帶抹輕淺的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 9</p><p>全圓佑當天向文俊輝索要了聯絡方式，文俊輝除了給他工作上用的信箱外，還一併寫了手機號碼及私人通訊帳號。</p><p>當晚全圓佑盯著手機許久，想了想，這時間發短信給他會不會打擾，不過既然他都給了，那代表自己發訊息過去也是可以的吧！</p><p>編輯了一會，全圓佑按下發送。</p><p>“俊輝，我是圓佑。稍早我把定稿的幾篇散文發到你的信箱了，麻煩你查收看看，如果有任何問題請與我聯絡，謝謝。註：若你已經睡了就不用回覆我，晚安。”</p><p>當全圓佑正要放下手機時，那邊很快就來了訊息。</p><p>全圓佑一愣，這麼快？！</p><p>滑開手機，輕輕笑了。</p><p>“好，我知道了，明天收。註：我還沒睡，正在看部經典動畫片。我擅自盜用了「註」，圓佑會介意嗎？”</p><p>“不介意，是什麼樣的動畫片？”</p><p>“綠山牆的安妮。最近有個客戶想要那種風格，所以我正在找感覺。”</p><p>“那也別找太晚，快凌晨了，早點休息，晚安。”</p><p>“好，等會就去睡，晚安。”</p><p>全圓佑把手機擱在一邊，方才和文俊輝閒聊的過程中湧上了點靈感，遂攤開稿紙，執筆寫下。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 10</p><p>文俊輝看過全圓佑發來的散文感嘆許久，思想細膩、文筆雋永，詞藻優美且意境營造的相當適切。</p><p>為此他還向俞涵要了幾本全圓佑的著作，翻看他的文學小說，文俊輝頭一次因為字裡行間的情深意切而落淚。</p><p>這麼優秀的作品值得更好的插圖，文俊輝皺了皺眉，深感自己的繪畫程度不及全圓佑文字的一半。</p><p>他把苦惱告訴全圓佑，順帶傳達了想推拒的念頭；全圓佑沉默片刻，和他約了時間一同外出。</p><p>第一次，全圓佑帶文俊輝吃了整個下午的甜點，然後讓文俊輝用圖畫的方式把這天的心情紀錄下來。</p><p>第二次，全圓佑帶文俊輝看了幾場展覽、幾場劇場表演。</p><p>第三次，全圓佑和文俊輝坐在漢江公園的草坪上，看著不遠處放風箏騎車的人群什麼都不做。</p><p>第四次…第五次…</p><p>全圓佑相當有耐心地引導著文俊輝，教他用心感受轉換成文字的世界；而文俊輝悟性很好，很快就能明白箇中涵義，慢慢地他也找到了感覺，腦海中傳達全圓佑文字的圖畫悄然成型。</p><p> </p><p>「對俊輝來說，何謂生活？」</p><p>文俊輝吃著全圓佑帶來的雪花鬆餅，偏頭想了想，「大概就是做自己想做的事，又不會餓死自己吧。」</p><p>全圓佑聞言笑了笑，「很實際的想法，但沒有不好。」</p><p>「圓佑呢？」</p><p>「追逐。追逐某件事物，讓它實現。」全圓佑說這句話的時候，眼睛從未離開過文俊輝。</p><p>文俊輝顯然沒想到全圓佑會這麼回答，頓了頓扁起嘴，「太深奧了，不懂。」</p><p>全圓佑看著面前文俊輝努力思考卻不得要領的神情失笑，「沒關係，我懂就好。」</p><p>瞥見文俊輝臉上沾了些奶油，全圓佑從口袋裡拿出手帕，輕靠過去替他擦拭。</p><p>文俊輝呆愣地眨了眨眼，呃…全圓佑這是…</p><p>如此曖昧的動作勾起文俊輝不好的回憶，當初金珉奎追他也是這麼開始的。</p><p>全圓佑為什麼對他這麼好？</p><p>之前沒能細想，從全圓佑指名他畫插圖、帶他出遊，關心他的生活作息，又萬般照顧他的心情，種種跡象表明他對自己有意思，而自己卻後知後覺。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 11</p><p>「知勳吶，你說有個相識不久的人對你特別好，那是什麼意思？」</p><p>李知勳停下手中的鉛筆，從樂譜中抬頭，瞥了眼坐在沙發上的好友，「對你有意思唄。」</p><p>「我也是這麼想的，可是為什麼…沒道理啊…」</p><p>「他是誰？」李知勳瞇了瞇雙眼，語氣中透露著危險。</p><p>「最近和我合作的作家，叫全圓佑，跟我們同齡。」</p><p>李知勳手上繼續畫著音符，「《一盞幻色》的作者，全圓佑？」</p><p>「欸，知勳為什麼知道，平常沒看你在看文學小說啊…」聽見好友的回答，文俊輝一個打挺從沙發上坐起來。</p><p>李知勳輕哼了聲，「我是沒在看，但廚房裡那個傻小子有，他還特別崇拜呢！」</p><p>「原來碩珉會看文學小說啊。」</p><p>「他不只看文學小說，他連人體奧秘、自然界生態，還是什麼心靈雞湯都在看，我就不懂一個聲樂系看那些幹嘛！」李知勳沒好氣地說，他也不是不讓他看，而是李碩珉那個粗神經的老是為了看那些冷落他，三番兩次，你說他怎能不氣！</p><p>文俊輝噙著笑意看向李知勳，「但你還是縱容他了。」</p><p>「別提了。」</p><p>「真好，碩珉雖然年紀也輕，但實在多了。」文俊輝想起金珉奎，又是一聲感嘆。</p><p>明明他也和李碩珉同齡，怎麼就沒有他這麼牢靠呢！</p><p>「不准給我提那個人，文俊輝容我提醒你，他已經是過去式。」李知勳咬牙切齒地道，當他得知文俊輝和金珉奎分手時，開心的想連放三天三夜的煙火，慶祝好友終於擺脫那個不成氣候的屁孩！</p><p>「好好，不提。」</p><p>李知勳抬眼看了下文俊輝，發現文俊輝也正盯著他，輕咳一聲，「如果全圓佑真的對你有意思，你也不是沒感覺，要不就…試試看？」</p><p>「嗯…我考慮看看…」</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 12</p><p>經過這段時間的相處，文俊輝不否認對全圓佑的好感，只不過他還沒從上一段感情創傷中復原，暫時不想把心交付任何人。</p><p>面對全圓佑一如既往溫柔地對待，文俊輝覺得自己好狡猾，享受著卻又不給予同等回應，是不是太壞了？！</p><p>他只是不安作祟，深怕這次交付了真心卻又被拋棄，他沒有足夠的自信和勇氣再去修補一顆破碎的心。</p><p>哎，怎麼辦才好？</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 13</p><p>全圓佑推著推車穿梭在賣場裡，逛到零食區時便拿了幾包果凍放了進去，先前他無意中發現文俊輝喜歡果凍，心想著下次要給他買，各式各樣、不同口味的。</p><p>想起文俊輝，全圓佑不自覺揚高嘴角，喜歡果凍的文俊輝真的好可愛！</p><p>金珉奎總是嫌文俊輝無趣、缺乏情調，那是因為他沒有好好挖掘文俊輝身上隱藏的亮點，要是他知道文俊輝比他想像中還要活潑肯定會後悔，不過他不會給他任何後悔的機會，他大概連文俊輝喜歡果凍也不知道吧！</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑發了短信給文俊輝詢問他住處位置，文俊輝遲疑幾秒按下回覆。</p><p>全圓佑要過來家裡嗎？</p><p>那他是不是該整理下房子，可是這麼突然…</p><p>文俊輝轉頭環視自己過於凌亂的屋內，正思考著該不該讓全圓佑進來，短信聲倏地響起。</p><p>“俊輝，我到小區門口了，你下來拿個東西吧。”</p><p>欸，這是…沒有要上來的意思？</p><p>文俊輝揣著內心的疑惑，在一堆圖紙中翻出手機和鑰匙，汲著塑膠拖鞋下了樓。</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑手中提著超市的塑膠袋，倚靠在小區門口的邊牆上，右手一邊滑著手機。</p><p>文俊輝走向全圓佑，輕喚了聲，「圓佑，怎麼過來了？」</p><p>全圓佑聞聲收起手機，轉頭看了文俊輝後愣了一秒，他沒想到私底下的文俊輝這麼居家、這麼可愛，一套淺藍色的棕熊睡衣就這麼穿了出來。</p><p>路燈不甚明亮，有些閃爍，藉著月色打量文俊輝，他身上有種靜謐柔軟的氣質，讓人沉迷、貪戀。</p><p>「這個給你。」全圓佑將手中的塑膠袋遞給文俊輝。</p><p>文俊輝打開低頭一瞧，發現是不同口味的果凍，頓時感到有些難為情，「圓佑怎麼知道我喜歡果凍？」</p><p>全圓佑抬了抬金絲邊眼鏡，「先前和你出門的時候，發現你好幾次將視線落在果凍包裝上，我當時就想該不會俊輝喜歡果凍，如果是更要投其所好，這樣俊輝才能為我的散文畫出漂亮的插圖。」</p><p>聽見全圓佑的解釋，文俊輝臉色微紅，但嘴角的笑意卻掩蓋不住，「這下可好，我真的要非常賣力了！」</p><p>全圓佑也笑了開來，還想說些什麼，卻被突如其來的電話鈴聲打斷。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝掏出手機看了眼，發現是李知勳打過來的，歉然地對全圓佑說抱歉，全圓佑毫不在意努努下巴示意他快接。</p><p>文俊輝稍微走離了兩步按下通話鍵，「知勳？」</p><p>“俊…你在家嗎…咳咳…我好像…發…發燒了…咳…可是碩…碩珉去了…外地…我…咳…找不到人…帶我去…醫…醫院…”</p><p>文俊輝聽著電話那頭李知勳傳來虛弱的聲音皺起眉頭，碩珉不在，那他得要帶知勳去醫院才行。</p><p>「知勳，你不要著急，我現在馬上就過去，你等我。」文俊輝掛了電話急忙地轉身。</p><p>全圓佑瞥見文俊輝慌張的神色，連忙上前，「俊輝，怎麼了？」</p><p>「圓佑，我朋友生病了，現在必須帶他去醫院。」</p><p>「好，你不要緊張，我正巧有開車，一起坐我的車過去。」全圓佑輕聲安撫著文俊輝，日後他一定會非常感謝自己今天的臨時起意，就是這次的突發事件，才讓文俊輝走向全圓佑身邊。</p><p> </p><p>坐上車後，文俊輝才驚覺自己只拿了手機和鑰匙，錢包完全忘在家裡了。</p><p>「圓佑，…我…我沒帶錢包…」</p><p>全圓佑專注眼前的道路，分神看了副駕駛座一眼，「別擔心，我有。」</p><p>「嗯…」</p><p> </p><p>李知勳安靜地躺在病床上輸液，文俊輝則在外面的走道上候著，全圓佑拿著醫師開的處方箋去櫃檯領藥付款。</p><p>醫生說李知勳最近太過疲累，體質虛寒，加上吹了幾晚空調就病倒了。</p><p>李碩珉這陣子隨聲樂團隊到外地參演，他有自己的事要忙，李知勳也不喜歡拿這些干擾他，兩人都為對方著想卻少了點默契。</p><p>全圓佑回來時看到文俊輝閉眼靠在椅背上，悄悄走了過去，輕淺的呼吸聲顯示文俊輝已經睡著。</p><p>這幾天他的案子似乎不少，想必也沒能好好休息，思及至此，全圓佑感到很心疼，要是他能名正言順地照顧文俊輝該有多好。</p><p>偷偷地把文俊輝的頭挪到自己腿上，輕撫他額前的碎髮，「睡吧，寶貝。」</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 14</p><p>李知勳覺得全圓佑挺不錯的，看他對文俊輝的態度的確不像玩玩。</p><p>好吧，至少第一印象很好，不像當初他一看到金珉奎就嫌棄到不行。</p><p>待李知勳身體好轉後，文俊輝答應了全圓佑交往的請求，絕不是因為想還人情，而是文俊輝覺得，如果是全圓佑這個人好像可以試著努力看看。</p><p>於是，他們正式開始交往。</p><p> </p><p>成為戀人後，全圓佑對文俊輝的寵溺更上一層。</p><p>只要是文俊輝提出的，全圓佑一概來者不拒，當然文俊輝從來沒提過過份的要求。</p><p>他們如同朋友時期，騎車、踏青、看展覽，在漢江邊發呆。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 15</p><p>全圓佑把住家備份鑰匙給文俊輝時，文俊輝遲遲沒接。</p><p>「俊？」全圓佑喚了聲。</p><p>「圓佑給我這個的意思是…」</p><p>「這是俊另一個家，想過來的時候隨時都可以來，就算只是想來看書也行。」</p><p>「那…會不會太打擾你…」不怪文俊輝，他心裡有陰影，總得弄清楚才能放心。</p><p>「怎麼會，俊想來我求之不得呢！」全圓佑淺笑拍拍文俊輝的頭，「想來就來，我對俊沒有任何秘密。」</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 16</p><p>金珉奎家裡的備份鑰匙當初是文俊輝向他索要的。</p><p>起先文俊輝開口，金珉奎愣了會沒馬上答應，只說了句會想想。</p><p>金珉奎很猶豫，一來他想保有私人獨處的空間，二來他剛認識徐明浩，覺得兩人有進一步的可能。</p><p>就件事就這麼拖了一個月，直到他要到國外走秀前才把鑰匙給他，理由是為了讓文俊輝來打掃衛生。</p><p>果然，他去巴黎一週後回到家，家裡乾淨得一塵不染，地板、門窗和浴缸光亮的像高級飯店。</p><p>文俊輝三不五時就會過來幫他做晚餐，若有過夜還會連帶包辦隔天的早餐。</p><p>文俊輝廚藝不算太好但還蠻用心，聽說他好像還報名了烹飪班，直到他們分開前，文俊輝廚藝增長許多，雖然遠不及他的一半。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎起初只想圖個方便，事後卻覺得文俊輝似乎來的太過頻繁，自己的家都變的不像原來的風格。</p><p>然而讓金珉奎開始煩躁的導火線，則是家裡充滿越來越多文俊輝的東西。</p><p>他允許文俊輝偶爾過來，但並沒有說要同居。</p><p>也許，是該說清楚了。</p><p> </p><p>「你要是忙可以不用常過來，我這裡離你那有段路，太麻煩。」金珉奎縮在沙發上翻閱時尚雜誌，狀似不經意地說。</p><p>「不麻煩，我時間很自由，而且老是吃外賣不健康。」</p><p>金珉奎煩躁地耙了耙頭髮，「但我不喜歡你這麼頻繁過來！」</p><p>聽到金珉奎的話，文俊輝愣住。</p><p>什麼意思？他覺得自己打擾到他了嗎？！</p><p>「新裝快上市，接下來得忙好一陣子，你就先別來了。」</p><p>金珉奎撒謊。</p><p>新裝的確要上市，但卻沒有他說的那麼忙，他只不過和徐明浩有神速的進展，想把人邀來家裡罷了。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝盯著眼前的圖稿出神，他和金珉奎已經兩個月沒見面，他其實很想金珉奎，卻怕打擾他連撥通電話都不敢。</p><p>他還記得剛交往時，金珉奎每天道晚安的電話沒有一通落下，就算因工作去了國外，也一定會有封短信過來。</p><p>捱不過思念，文俊輝在某天早晨去了金珉奎的家。</p><p>進入屋內時金珉奎還沒起來，文俊輝輕手輕腳的走進房內，看著戀人熟睡依舊帥氣的臉龐露出了笑容。</p><p>文俊輝看了許久才悄悄退出房間，他當時心想，他是多麼幸運能夠擁有這樣的戀人！</p><p> </p><p>交往第二年某天，文俊輝打掃著金珉奎的臥室，無意間發現了口袋裡的收據：一枚Tiffany &amp; Co.的戒指。</p><p>文俊輝隨即紅了臉，這是…珉奎要送他的禮物嗎？</p><p>喔，情人節快到了，那他是不是也該做點準備？</p><p> </p><p>情人節當天，兩人在外面吃了頓晚餐，席間文俊輝不斷期待金珉奎把戒指送給他，可金珉奎完全沒有表態，讓文俊輝有點茫然。</p><p>飯後金珉奎擺弄著手機，對文俊輝的詢問充耳不聞，最後還是文俊輝默默拿起帳單到櫃檯結帳。</p><p>他和金珉奎之間不存在各付各的，有時候他付，有時候金珉奎付，雖然他付的次數比較多。</p><p>金珉奎家裡的食材和日用品也幾乎是他在買，有幾次看到信箱裡的帳單，文俊輝還會替金珉奎繳掉，而這些花費文俊輝從來沒跟金珉奎討過，他其實不在意，可能是他心裡覺得自己比金珉奎大，照顧弟弟是應該的。</p><p>明明金珉奎的收入比文俊輝高，他卻裝作不知情般揮霍著文俊輝的善良和溫柔。</p><p>返家路上，金珉奎買了支冰淇淋給文俊輝，文俊輝好開心。</p><p>不過金珉奎整晚都沒有任何動作，文俊輝想了想，還是把準備好的禮物遞給了他。</p><p>「珉奎，情人節快樂。」</p><p>「啊…對不起，禮物我給忘了。」</p><p>文俊輝誤以為金珉奎只是忘了把禮物帶出來，擺擺手表示沒關係。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎返家拆開禮物，是一枚高級品牌的男戒。</p><p>文俊輝為什麼要送這個給他？</p><p>他是在暗示什麼嗎？！</p><p>原本文俊輝不是要送這個禮物，而是在看到金珉奎購買戒指的收據後才改變了心意。</p><p>他想著金珉奎若送他戒指，那麼他的禮物也不能太失禮，索性後來也買了只男戒，只不過文俊輝心心念念的那枚戒指，始終沒到他手上。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 17</p><p>文俊輝第一次踏入全圓佑家裡時感到不可思議。</p><p>如果說金珉奎的家是設計飯店，那麼全圓佑的家就是個小型圖書館。</p><p>乾淨明亮，所有東西收拾的有條不紊，書籍也分門別類的排放，一如他沉穩的個性。</p><p>文俊輝去的次數不算多，但每次去的那天全圓佑總是格外開心；全圓佑從不讓文俊輝打掃衛生，對他而言文俊輝是男朋友，不是他雇用的鐘點工。</p><p> </p><p>剛開始文俊輝心裡多少還有些擔憂，直到他第一次在全圓佑家裡過夜，才發覺原來全圓佑什麼都準備好了。</p><p>他的馬克杯、他的牙刷、他的睡衣，還有全圓佑身旁那個早已為他預留的位置。</p><p>文俊輝眼眶微紅，有點想哭。</p><p>全圓佑一轉頭發現文俊輝情緒不大對勁，連忙放下睡衣輕輕地捧起文俊輝的臉。</p><p>「俊，怎麼了？」</p><p>文俊輝搖搖頭，「沒有，我只是感動。」</p><p>「今天才發現原來男朋友這麼體貼？」全圓佑促狹地笑道。</p><p>「哪有人這樣誇自己的！」文俊輝失笑，推了推全圓佑的肩。</p><p>「當然得誇，這些東西我都準備多久了，誰讓俊老是不來。」全圓佑握住文俊輝的手與之十指交扣，態度自然大方。</p><p>文俊輝垂眼，欲言又止，「我不是不想來，而是…」</p><p>「我知道，我都知道。」全圓佑截斷文俊輝的話，伸手將他擁入懷中輕撫他的背。</p><p>全圓佑什麼都知道，金珉奎那傢伙把文俊輝傷的太重，害他的寶貝直到現在還不能全然地相信他。</p><p>“金珉奎，無論你傷文俊輝多深，我會用更多的愛來疼寵他，直到他能完全忘記你。”</p><p> </p><p>之後的日子，文俊輝終於能卸下點不安去全圓佑家裡。</p><p>全圓佑誇文俊輝廚藝好，文俊輝只是笑了笑，其實沒有那麼好他知道，但全圓佑總是捨不得看他難受。</p><p>文俊輝提出要在全圓佑家裡畫畫，全圓佑二話不說馬上答應，不僅把書房讓給他，還會替他泡好花茶，放點紓壓的音樂；而在他畫畫時，全圓佑則坐在一旁靜靜看書。</p><p>偶爾他會詢問全圓佑的意見，全圓佑也會就他的論點給出建議，文俊輝非常喜歡這樣的相處方式，是戀人，同時也像朋友。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 18</p><p>真正讓文俊輝卸下所有不安源自於全圓佑的蒐藏。</p><p>那天全圓佑吻了文俊輝，起初只是輕輕地碰觸，吻著吻著，眼看全圓佑有越來越往下的趨勢，文俊輝一個慌張推開了他。</p><p>「…呃。」</p><p>全圓佑沒說話，只是靜靜看著文俊輝。</p><p>文俊輝內心很緊張，他明白全圓佑的意圖，但…他該如何向全圓佑開口…他的第一次給了個陌生男人…</p><p>「圓佑，我必須…向你坦白一件事…」</p><p>「嗯，我聽著。」</p><p>「那個…我之前幫珉奎慶生的時候，安排了一場旅行，原本是打算在那天把自己給他，可是…後來他卻走了，我很傷心喝了很多酒，結果回房間時走錯，在恍惚中我似乎看到了珉奎，當時我太醉，忘記他已經走掉的事實，當我隔天醒來才發現和一個陌生男人上床…我很慌張，連忙拿了地上的衣服就跑，不敢回頭看床邊的人，圓佑…我…」</p><p>「俊為什麼肯定和你上床的是男人？」</p><p>「因為我在撿自己的衣物時，瞥見了垃圾桶裡的保險套…」</p><p>全圓佑沉吟了聲，「這是俊的版本，那俊要不要聽聽我的版本？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我從很久以前就喜歡一個人，當我想認識他的時候，他所在的部門廢除了，他失業然後不知去向。當我再次遇見他，他身邊已經有另一個人，我很難過，但我想如果這個人能夠給他幸福，那麼我也會選擇放棄。」全圓佑握住文俊輝的手，輕輕地磨搓，「可是並沒有，我喜歡的人越來越不快樂，我只能遠遠看他心傷卻什麼都做不了。而就在某天他和男朋友出遊時，我尾隨了他們，他興奮地想在雪嶽山前面拍照，男朋友卻只顧著滑手機，沒看見他臉上失落的表情，燭光晚餐時拿出用心準備的禮物，男朋友連看也不看只關心回首爾的車班，最後擺闊似的扔下一張卡便走人。我喜歡的人很傷心，整晚猛灌酒，直到餐廳打烊他已經癱倒在桌上。我對餐廳侍者謊稱他是我朋友，因為找不到房卡而把他帶回我的房間，我當下對他並無任何遐想，只想幫他清理讓他好睡些，但他卻將我誤認成他的男朋友撲到我懷裡，我拼命克制的理智線瞬間崩斷，再也沒有辦法推開他。因此我吻了他，和他發生關係，顧慮他是第一次不忍多要，事後細心地為他清理，安撫他睡去，本想著明早起來雖然有點尷尬，但能趁此對他傾訴我的愛意，沒想到等到的卻是一隻逃之夭夭的小貓。」</p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>「…所以…那個…圓佑喜歡的人…是我嗎？」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>「那天和我上床的人…」</p><p>「是我。」全圓佑的眼神溫柔而深情，好像全世界只裝的下文俊輝一個人。「其實我早就醒了，還看了俊的睡臉好一會兒，見你有甦醒的趨勢，我閉上眼睛假寐，怕你尷尬想先觀察你的反應，結果你卻逃走了。」</p><p>「我…我太慌張，根本不敢看…」</p><p>「我知道，所以那天我才會先放你走。」</p><p>「圓佑很早就認識我了嗎？為什麼我沒有印象…」</p><p>全圓佑把文俊輝從沙發上牽起，帶著他走向書房，「給你看個東西。」</p><p> </p><p>如果說全圓佑可圈可點的表現足以叫文俊輝感動，那麼接下來的舉動幾乎要把文俊輝惹哭。</p><p>文俊輝不可置信地看著手上的插畫集，微微泛黃的封面看的出來有點久遠，全圓佑竟然有這個？！</p><p>「我當時沒買著，後來跑遍許多地方才找到。」全圓佑倚靠在書櫃上，一派輕鬆地說。</p><p>「圓佑…」</p><p>「俊，別哭啊，我讓你看這個不是為了把你弄哭，不要哭我會心疼。」</p><p>文俊輝吸了吸鼻子，「可是…我感動啊…」</p><p>「俊感動的話可以抱抱我、親親我，但別哭。」</p><p>「圓佑真是的。」</p><p>「文俊輝老師，願意替你的頭號粉絲簽名嗎？」</p><p>文俊輝露出一抹調皮的笑，「簽在哪？」</p><p>「我蒐藏的插畫集。」全圓佑走近文俊輝環住他的腰，點了點自己的嘴唇，「還有這裡。」</p><p>文俊輝雙手圈住全圓佑的頸脖，將自己溫熱的唇瓣貼了上去，全圓佑一把抱起文俊輝將他的背抵在書櫃上，熾熱吮吻著他，舌頭細掃過他每顆貝齒，從柔軟的唇到誘人的鎖骨，再到胸前綻放的茱萸，每一吋都不放過。</p><p>全圓佑將文俊輝放到床上，左手輕輕撥著他額前略濕的頭髮，定定看著他。</p><p>「圓佑，你這樣看我…我會不好意思…」</p><p>全圓佑輕輕一笑，挪開身體去拿床頭櫃裡的保險套，卻被文俊輝拉住手臂，他不解地轉頭。</p><p>只見文俊輝雙頰赧紅，語氣輕緩，「今天不用…我想…真正的感受圓佑…」</p><p>全圓佑覺得這句話無疑是管超強的迷魂香，把他迷的暈頭轉向，甘願為眼前的人奉上所有。</p><p>誰說他家寶貝無趣、沒有情調？！</p><p>金珉奎那蠢貨不知道文俊輝簡直令人瘋狂，只可惜他永遠都沒這個機會了！</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 19</p><p>全圓佑的散文配上文俊輝的插圖受到許多好評，甚至還有讀者紛紛來信，要求出版社持續地做這個欄目。</p><p>出版社因這個欄目小賺一筆，期刊的銷量頗佳，為了犒賞全圓佑和文俊輝，出版社提議出資為他們辦個聯合展覽。</p><p>展覽為期一個月，每週三和五還有兩人的講座，講述創作背後的故事，和前來觀展的人分享不同的經歷與體驗。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝第一次和全圓佑的家人碰面是在展覽上，當時他不知情，只當這對氣質出眾的夫妻是一般民眾，在他們詢問問題時，文俊輝會細心地替他們講解。</p><p>直到觀展結束，全圓佑從展場另一頭走過來，他才知道原來這是全圓佑的父母：文學界的傲骨，全載道；花藝界的寒梅，安喬楠。</p><p>「俊輝是嗎？」</p><p>「是。」文俊輝站的筆直，怕方才的表現會讓對方留下不好的印象。</p><p>安喬楠露出慈愛的微笑，「孩子不要緊張，我們不會吃人，下次和圓佑一起來家裡吃飯吧。」</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎趕在展覽結束前一天才去觀賞，他因工作在國外待了快兩週，差點以為要趕不上了！</p><p>起初他沒留意這個展覽，是徐明浩熟識的友人給了他兩張票，他才來問自己要不要去看。</p><p>說起來，自文俊輝離開後他們就再也沒有見過面，直至今日也快要一年了。</p><p>看展覽只是個藉口，他其實是想確認文俊輝過的如何，唯有他過的好，自己才能少一點愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝沒想到會在展覽上遇見金珉奎。</p><p>他和金珉奎去了附近的小公園，兩個人坐在盪鞦韆上，一時無語。</p><p>文俊輝咬了咬唇，正琢磨著該如何開口，金珉奎率先打破沉默，「要吃冰淇淋嗎？」</p><p>也不等文俊輝回應，金珉奎擅自跑開，幾分鐘後拿了兩隻便利超商買的冰淇淋回來，文俊輝接過說了句謝謝。</p><p>二月的公園還帶有冬天的寒霜，雖然有陽光但空氣是冰冷的，兩個人就在這樣的天氣吃冰淇淋，也不管是多麼不合時宜的行為。</p><p>「你以前買冰淇淋給我都會讓我高興很久。」文俊輝看著遠方輕輕說道。</p><p>金珉奎聞言頓了一會，「他體寒，不能吃冰淇淋。」</p><p>文俊輝笑了笑，他自然明白金珉奎口中的「他」是誰，他現在的戀人，徐明浩。</p><p>「俊哥，你幸福嗎？」金珉奎問的真摯，他希望聽到肯定的答案。</p><p>文俊輝偏頭想了想，「嗯…如果我要報復珉奎，我會說不幸福，但是我不想騙自己，我現在真的很幸福。」</p><p>「那就好。」金珉奎呼了一口氣，像是放下心中的大石般輕鬆。</p><p>「我從沒想過能這麼平靜面對你。」</p><p>「那是因為俊哥已經把我從你的心底抹去了。」</p><p>文俊輝揚高下巴直視他，「你以前都不叫我哥。」</p><p>「拜託，誰會叫自己的戀人哥？！」金珉奎翻了個超大白眼。</p><p>「你以前老嫌我沒情調，圓佑還會叫我“老師”呢！」</p><p>「惡俗！」</p><p>「總比你不敢讓徐明浩叫你哥來的好。」</p><p>「……」一句話堵的金珉奎啞口無言，他以前怎麼沒發現文俊輝這麼壞心。</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑刻意在外牆邊待了十分鐘才露面。</p><p>發現文俊輝不在展場內，當下他就追了出去，轉了兩圈才發現坐在公園盪鞦韆上的兩人。</p><p>是該讓他們談談，不過這也談了十分多鐘，可以了。</p><p>「俊。」</p><p>文俊輝循聲望去，臉上的笑意加深，「圓佑。」</p><p>金珉奎站了起來，慎重地朝全圓佑點了點頭。</p><p>「我要回去了，謝謝珉奎今天來看展覽。徐明浩，好好待他。」文俊輝也站了起來，對著金珉奎揮揮手，隨後跑向全圓佑。</p><p>「你吃了冰淇淋？」全圓佑鏡片下的雙眼微瞇。</p><p>文俊輝挽住全圓佑的手臂，「突然想吃嘛，這叫…以毒攻毒、負負得正？」</p><p>「話都讓你說完了。」全圓佑捏了捏文俊輝微微凍紅的鼻頭，語氣寵溺。「今天晚上想吃什麼？」</p><p>「嗯…麻辣香鍋…羊肉串…還有…」</p><p>金珉奎站在原地看著兩人走遠，抬頭望了望清澈的天空。</p><p>文俊輝。</p><p>我和你，都找到了幸福，真好。</p><p> </p><p>TAKE 20</p><p>李碩珉站在隊伍中開心地朝第一排座位上的文俊輝和李知勳揮手。</p><p>自從李碩珉知道文俊輝的戀人是作家全圓佑之後，便一直嚷嚷要參加他的簽書會，弄的李知勳煩不勝煩，最後還是和他一起來了。</p><p>這是全圓佑第五本文學小說，他個性低調也不愛辦簽書會，但為了李碩珉他還是破天荒的辦了一場。</p><p>「知勳嘴巴上說著不要，結果還是來了。」文俊輝笑意盈盈地調侃著好友。</p><p>李知勳沒好氣地哼了一聲，「這時間我至少可以寫三首歌。」</p><p>「沒錯，但那些都沒有碩珉重要不是嗎？！」</p><p>「俊，為什麼我覺得你學壞了？」李知勳瞥了身旁的文俊輝一眼。</p><p>文俊輝眨眨眼裝傻，「有嗎？」</p><p>而後兩人相視而笑，默契盡在不言中。</p><p> </p><p>輪到李碩珉時，全圓佑側頭看了看前排的兩人，隨即在書頁簽上名字，並寫了一行字。</p><p>“請好好對待知勳，願你們一直相愛。”</p><p>李知勳直到返家才看見書上的字，他心想，全圓佑還蠻上道的嘛！</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>番外一</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>溫柔側記：靈魂深處</strong>
</p><p>文俊輝還在「星辰出版」的時候，是兒童刊物部的專職插畫家。</p><p>部門人數不算太多，卻像個小家庭般和樂融融。</p><p>無奈好景不常，隨著電子書籍上市，兒童刊物銷量逐漸銳減，最後落得廢除部門的下場，而職員也面臨失業的打擊。</p><p>部長不忍共同打拼多年的同仁就這麼潦草結束，遂自掏腰包幫所有人出版書籍，文俊輝是一本插畫集，雖然初刷僅有一百本，但總歸是個心意。</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑不太明白何謂一見鍾情。</p><p>但當他在大樓中庭花園看見文俊輝吃著自己帶的便當，眼睛不斷追逐著翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶，笑意溫暖，微逆著光的身體被陽光環了一圈，他耀眼的讓人移不開視線，和他的笑容一樣令人沉醉。</p><p>那瞬間，全圓佑淪陷了。</p><p>他撫上胸口，那加速的頻率告訴他，好喜歡。</p><p>好喜歡他。</p><p> </p><p>此後全圓佑開始不經意打探及留意文俊輝的一舉一動，那時候他還只是個剛從研究所畢業，在「言墨」和陌青衍學習寫作的實習生。</p><p>陌青衍是文學界泰斗，同時也是全圓佑父親多年摯友，私底下他都尊稱陌青衍為「陌叔」。</p><p>「言墨」和「星辰」同屬一棟大樓的三層和五層，每天傍晚全圓佑總是抓準時間搭電梯，只為看文俊輝一眼。</p><p> </p><p>得知兒童刊物部即將廢除，全圓佑感到萬般失落，這意謂著他每天再也不能見到文俊輝。</p><p>插畫集是文俊輝離開後的第一個月全圓佑從前台姐姐那裡得知，文俊輝外貌出眾，自然吸引不少暗地喜歡他的人，前台姐姐炫耀似的捧著那本插畫集，全圓佑只覺得刺眼至極。</p><p>因此他跑遍許多地方、用盡各種辦法，才在一家二手書店的角落找到這本插畫集。</p><p>當初擁有它的顯然不懂得珍惜，書皮有些破損，裏頁也微微泛黃，甚至有好幾頁還沾了咖啡漬，全圓佑看的好心疼，細心地做了點修復，並且將它擺在桃木書櫃上層的位置。</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑推開書房的門，全載道正在練字，一首詩詞寫得蒼勁有力，筆梢末端細膩收尾，落款軒宇大器。</p><p>「什麼時候要去相親？」全載道執硯磨墨，看也不看地道。</p><p>「不去，我喜歡文俊輝。」</p><p>「那你什麼時候把人帶回來？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>全載道微微抬眼，輕哼一聲，「哼，就你這態度和寫書一樣折騰。」</p><p>全載道和妻子安喬楠知道兒子全圓佑喜歡上一個叫文俊輝的男人，知道他是插畫集的主人，除此之外一無所知。</p><p> </p><p>曾經全載道在得知全圓佑性向後，差點用壁上供的那只厚山迫打斷他的腿。</p><p>厚山迫是祖傳至寶，據說是先祖練字用的紙鎮，由百年槐杉製成，那重量不是開玩笑，好歹也要五、六個大漢才扛的起，而他爸居然想搬那個打他！</p><p>最後還是陌青衍出言制止，他揮了揮手中的折扇，「哎，老載，年輕人的事隨他們去，你這個半個身子躺進棺材的人插什麼手呢！恣意人間，兒孫自有兒孫福。」</p><p>好些日子全載道完全不跟全圓佑說話，直到某天全圓佑陪著他練了一下午的字，喝了無數壺回沖的碧螺春，他才緩和神色平靜地道，「既然如此，把人帶回來瞧瞧。」</p><p>誰知道全圓佑面不改色地回了句，「我還不認識他。」</p><p>這句話差點沒把全載道氣昏，他兒子還真是異類，喜歡人家、暗戀人家，結果對方根本也不認識他。</p><p>全圓佑還記得當時他如此信誓旦旦地回，「我會和他在一起，不久的將來。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>番外二</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>故事背面</strong>
</p><p>全圓佑是個腦袋聰明，個性內斂、淡漠的人，從容閒定、處變不驚，好像沒有任何事能嚇著他。</p><p>這是文俊輝對全圓佑的認知，他從沒看過全圓佑失控發怒的模樣。</p><p>然而文俊輝不知道，唯獨一次全圓佑動怒了，就在金珉奎生日走掉、文俊輝醉的不醒人事那晚。</p><p> </p><p>餐廳侍者嘗試叫醒醉酒的文俊輝未果，全圓佑在鄰桌嘆了口氣，隨即站起向侍者謊稱是自己的朋友便將他抱起離開，翻了許久，沒找著文俊輝的房卡，索性將他帶回自己的房間。</p><p>他在床單上蹭了蹭，似乎睡得相當不安穩，想著他沒洗澡身體黏膩，正準備擰毛巾幫他擦拭，文俊輝口中吐出的名字讓他永遠都忘不了。</p><p>「…奎…珉奎…」</p><p>全圓佑發誓，他原本真的沒有打算在這種情況下佔有文俊輝，可文俊輝因醉酒將他誤認成金珉奎，扯著他的手臂不斷磨蹭，甚至還在他面前主動扒開上衣，他朝思暮想的人此刻就在眼前，若有似無散發著誘人甜美的氣息，他並非坐懷不亂，怎麼可能抗拒的了這種無聲的暗示。</p><p>所以他拋棄了道德和理智，吻上文俊輝的唇，縱情恣意地擁抱他，舌尖掃過他口腔裡每一吋，輕輕啃咬他的唇瓣，捲走他胸口裡稀薄的空氣。</p><p>考慮到文俊輝是初次，他花了好長一段時間做足了前戲仍是怕他疼，也許是酒精的催化，文俊輝只是在他進入那刻皺了皺眉，輕哼一聲後就放鬆下來，待他完全適應自己全圓佑才開始動作。</p><p>文俊輝生澀地迎合著，雖然他喝醉了，雖然他口中喊的名字是別人，但這都無損自己想疼愛他的心。</p><p>只做了一次，全圓佑起身扔掉充滿體液的保險套，抱起流了滿身汗的文俊輝走進浴室，體貼地幫他洗頭、洗澡。</p><p>清洗過後，全圓佑將文俊輝放到乾淨的床上，怕他明早醒來會疼，還仔細地按摩了好久，最後抱著他沉沉睡去。</p><p>“金珉奎，如果這是你的答案，那麼我就不客氣了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>